imposible
by KopiiZelas
Summary: Un intento de asesinato permite a Xellos aclarar sus pensamientos mientras Filia no hace más que odiarle... (que majos ¿no?)
1. lo primero, adverténcias

Advertencias (curradas)  
  
Bueno "amiguitos" cómo no me voy a acordar de poner esto, y cómo veo que si no lo pongo algún día me van a censurar el fanfic, yo Zelas Metalium, hago constancia de dicho argumento.  
  
-Todos los personajes e incluso acciones o comentarios (incluso el mote que utilizo) que se mencionan en éste fanfic son de creación y propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y otras hierbas y está escrito con intención de entretener y no de plagiar.  
  
Bueno ya está. Si me olvido de algo, plis decídmelo a través de labestiamayor_zelas@hotmail.com y lo corregiré de inmediato, bueno os dejo en paz ya, podéis leer tranquilos y si no... no leáis jejeje (era una broma).  
  
Por cierto muchas gracias por... bueno por abrir esta ventana. 


	2. imposible

Era una noche realmente oscura en la que, de vez en cuando, un rayo de la tormenta estival que se daba fuera de la casa (que a la vez hacía de tienda de cerámicas), alumbraba el pequeño salón adjunto al comedor.  
  
Filia esperaba sentada en su sillón favorito, había quedado allí con alguien el día anterior. Por fin estarían fuera de las miradas expectantes de Amelia y de las de desaprobación que les lanzaba Zelgadis (sobre todo al demonio). A Filia no le hacían falta las advertencias de la quimera, ni siquiera las de Reena para saber que Xellos no era de fiar. Era un Mazoku , un demonio, un engreído Namagomi que había asesinado a gran parte de los de su especie. Pero a pesar de todo Filia podía perdonar... podía llegar a aceptar a ese abominable ser el cual le había hecho saber que tenía sentimientos en lo más profundo de su alma y que además estaban dirigidos hacia ella. Y ella también se había enamorado de él.  
  
Sabían perfectamente que esos sentimientos debían estar ocultos bajo un negro mantel de esperanza y que debía mantenerse todo en el más alto de los secretos o si no los matarían a los dos, pero esa noche... esa noche estarían los dos juntos pasara lo que pasara.  
  
Filia bostezó. Había esperado mucho rato, ya. "Namagomi... dónde te has metido..." pensó desesperanzada.  
  
Un rayo iluminó la penumbrosa habitación y, dentro del salón, se pudo apreciar una forma aparentemente humana que hacía un momento no estaba allí, pues Xellos había aparecido. El susto que le dio a Filia fue enorme y ésta estuvo a punto de gritar.  
  
Cuando la dragona se recuperó, muy lentamente, se levantó del sillón y se situó enfrente de Xellos, y casi al instante, se sumieron en un profundo abrazo. Entonces el tiempo paró. Filia no podía sentir el corazón de su amante, pero el calor que desprendía su cuerpo la sumía en un profundo mar de emociones que no deseaba que nunca terminaran. -¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Creía que no ibas a venir... -Asuntos de mi Ama... -respondió el Mazoku. Filia odiaba escuchar que Xellos había tenido que cumplir con órdenes de su ama. Y un sentimiento egoísta nacía en su corazón. Sólo ella podía ser su ama, sólo ella debía serlo. Ocultando inútilmente ese oscuro sentimiento celoso preguntó: -¿Qué asuntos?- Xellos besó delicadamente los rubios cabellos de Filia y dejó escapar suavemente entre sus labios un -Sore wa himitsu desu... -a lo cual Filia respondió con un pequeño gemido y una mueca de queja de los que se recuperó fácilmente.  
  
La hora había llegado, el momento sobre el cual rotaban todos los planes y mentiras que Xellos había dicho y entrelazado en una telaraña fina e invisible.  
  
Pero se debatía. ¿Qué podía hacer?¿ Era esto lo que de verdad deseaba?¿ O debía dejar llevarse por lo que fluía en su interior? No sabía por qué estaba tan confuso y extraño. Jamás había sentido sensación alguna (o por lo menos no de esa magnitud...).  
  
Por otro lado, si revisaba lo que le esperaba en las dos opciones... en una, una muerte lenta, y posiblemente también muy dolorosa. Pero por la otra, respeto y dignidad por parte de los otros demonios y, lo que era más importante... habría cumplido las órdenes de su ama.  
  
No le hizo falta pensarlo más, casi al acto se decidió. Y mientras Filia y él se abrazaban, su brazo se deslizó lentamente. Un rayo alumbró la habitación al tiempo que él abría sus ojos color amatista en un gesto de amenaza e ira, y todo lo demás a partir de entonces... fueron imágenes.  
  
Un gemido de dolor. Unos ojos azules abiertos en forma de sorpresa... y otros amatistas de satisfacción. Sangre. Una mano enguantada cubierta de ella. Y un bastón que cayó al suelo a causa de un simple reflejo.  
  
Xellos, con su enguantada mano, había perforado el abdomen de Filia gracias en parte a algún misterioso conjuro mágico.  
  
Filia no comprendía. Lo único que sentía era sorpresa. El sentimiento de saber que había sido traicionada por el ser que más amaba en ese mundo le abatió mientras caía al suelo, parcialmente encima del bastón de Xellos.  
  
Éste se había limpiado la mano como si tal cosa. Pero algo nuevo nació dentro de él dándole la sensación de que se moría por dentro, y de esto sí que conocía el nombre: dolor, pero no dio señales de ello.  
  
Otro rayo cayó. Filia se sentía cada vez más débil y sólo podía pensar en una pregunta, mientras su sangre, que salía a trompicones, se derramaba por el suelo y lo manchaba todo.  
  
Xellos se dio cuenta de que su bastón se manchaba también del rojo color de la sangre y fue a recogerlo agachándose. Retiró un poco a Filia, y cuando ya tenía el bastón agarrado una débil mano lo asió por la muñeca. El rostro de Filia reflejaba el dolor en su estado puro mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre. -¿Por... qué...? -Xellos sonrió con esa extraña sonrisa y esos ojos cerrados soltaron un brillo de astucia. -Ya te he dicho "querida Filia" que eran asuntos de mi señora -inquirió. Filia dejó su sorpresa a un lado, por fin comprendía... la ira y el odio se apoderó de ella que hacía esfuerzos por levantarse. ¡Todo había sido una estratagema de ese horrible Namagomi! -Entonces... tu objetivo... era matarme... desde el principio... lo has... y yo he sido tan estúpida de... creerte... maldito... Nama... gomi... - Filia hacía esfuerzos por hablar pues entre que cada vez se sentía más débil y entre los sollozos, las palabras se le atragantaban. Xellos reía entre dientes, pero el estado de Filia le hirió profundamente también a él. No podía hacer nada, eran órdenes de su ama, desobedecerlas sería prácticamente un suicidio. Así que siguió mintiendo, sobre todo, a sí mismo. -Jajaja... ¡Bingo labios de lagartija! La verdad es que desde que te vi pensé que estarías mejor muerta, pero tuve que esperar. Y ahora déjame la mano que tengo otros asuntos que hacer... como por ejemplo que mi ama me felicite por mi gran trabajo.  
  
Se había pasado. Filia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y, acto seguido, perdieron la luz que indicaba que en ese cuerpo existía vida alguna.  
  
Xellos se irguió con bastón en mano y una solitaria lágrima resbaló por una de sus mejillas. Se enjuagó sin darse cuenta de que se manchaba la cara de sangre y dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo para irse, mientras recordaba cómo había empezado todo y qué los había traído a esta situación. 


	3. La telaraña 1ª parte

Todo había empezado con los planes de su ama.  
  
En realidad Xellos estaba pensando en los maravillosos helados de Saillune cuando la voz de Zelas Metallium, el ama de las Bestias, le sacó de esos deliciosos recuerdos. - Xellos, querido, ¿Me estás escuchando? Lo que trato de encargarte es muy importante para mis planes. Trataba de decirte... -Sí ama, he entendido. Pero deme tiempo... esto no va a resultar fácil.- Y sin dejar que su ama le objetara nada ni confirmara que lo había oído todo bien, desapareció de la guarida de ésta sin dejar rastro, para aparecer justo enfrente de la casa y, a la vez, tienda de cerámicas de Filia Ul Copt.  
  
Según había entendido de su ama, para llevar a cabo su plan, debía esperar a que Reena Inverse muriera (ya que era evidente que enfrentarse a ella era, más bien, contraproducente) pero de todos modos, debía matar a Filia.  
  
Obviamente, Xellos podía acabar con ella con sólo chasquear los dedos. Pero de esa manera podía ganarse la desconfianza y, lo que le daba más miedo, el odio de Reena y de los demás miembros del grupo (ahora disuelto), sin contar al caballero de Cephied.  
  
Así pues, y a pesar de que el Mazoku nada tenía en contra de la dragona, decidió hacer las cosas a su manera.  
  
Entró en la tienda, y enseguida, encontró a su "objetivo" muy ilusionada acabando de colocar un jarrón rosa en una estantería. Filia se giró hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios... que eliminó totalmente de su rostro, cambiándola por una expresión entre asco y odio (acompañada por un pequeño tic en la ceja) al mismo tiempo que decía entre dientes: -¡Ah! Eres tú.  
  
Xellos, esbozando su peculiar sonrisa miró a Filia curiosamente al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja. -Vaya, vaya... ¿Es que acaso esperabas a alguien en especial, labios de lagartija? -¡¡Amelia!! ¡¡Ya has...!! ¡Ah! ¡Hola Xellos! No sabía que Filia también te hubiera invitado a ti- Era Gaudy Gabriev. Y dónde estuviera Gaudy también se podía encontrar a cierto ser humano poco recomendable para los ladrones. Xellos palideció. Había abierto sus ojos amatista de la sorpresa. -¿Has visto Reena?- Continuó Gaudy.  
  
La presencia de Reena y Gaudy lo cambiaba todo, a partir de ese momento debería andar con pies de plomo.  
  
-Pero qué tonto eres Gaudy -inquirió ésta -¿No ves que no le ha invitado?- y dirigiéndose al demonio preguntó, como si ya esperara la respuesta -¿A qué has venido Xellos? -Sore wa himitsu desu -contestó éste ya repuesto de su sobresalto inicial.  
  
Xellos reparó en que, tanto El espadachín como la hechicera habían cambiado físicamente, sobre todo ella, que había crecido (un poco) y ahora parecía algo más adulta.  
  
Filia, por el contrario, no había cambiado en absoluto ya que, y al igual que él, al no ser humana, parecía que los años no pasaran por ella.  
  
-¡Ya basta! ¡Maldito Namagomi! ¡¡Dime ahora mismo a qué has venido!!- Dijo por fin ésta acercándose a él y señalándole con su mazo a modo de amenaza. -Pues venía a visitarte, labios de lagartija. Esperaba que el tener a un niño al que cuidar te hubiera hecho madurar un poco, pero ya veo que ni con eso cambiarás.  
  
Miradas gélidas por parte de ambos equipos. Un tanto a cero a favor de Xellos.  
  
Una figura entró en escena. Zelgadis también estaba presente. Al parecer, la quimera no había encontrado una cura para su problema y parecía haber traído malas consecuencias para su carácter, siendo más introvertido que hacía tres años, cuando se habían separado.  
  
Xellos se sorprendió, era como si Filia hubiera leído sus pensamientos y los hubiera invitado a todos para que él no pudiese cumplir las órdenes de su ama.  
  
-Vaya, vaya. Así que tú también estás aquí- Zelgadis también odiaba a Xellos y ni siquiera le dirigió un pequeño saludo. Era obvio, que el demonio no era bienvenido y eso era precisamente lo que más le gustaba, pues de los sentimientos negativos que emanaban esas dos almas, se alimentaba y regocijaba dando la sensación de no darse por aludido, hecho que aumentaba más el mal ambiente.  
  
-Verás, Xellos, Filia nos ha invitado para celebrar el que hace tres años derrotamos a Estrella Oscura.-Explicó Reena. -Los humanos sois realmente curiosos... os empeñáis en celebrar cosas cuando éstas ya han pasado hace tiempo.-Repuso el Mazoku. -¡A mí no me mires! Fue todo idea de Filia.-respondió la hechicera con una leve sonrisa. -Sí, y no recuerdo haberte invitado, Namagomi. -Ya sabes que no me hace falta invitación para... -¡¡Pues para entrar a mi casa sí!!¡¡ Así que ve despidiéndote!!  
  
Un tanto a favor de Filia y empate a uno. El mal ambiente aumentaba, pero si esto continuaba, Xellos iba a tener que olvidarse de las órdenes de su ama.  
  
En ese instante, entraron en la tienda unos soldados (cómo los de una comitiva real) escoltando a una bella joven de largos cabellos negros, que parecía uno o dos años menor que Reena (A pesar de estar mucho más desarrollada).  
  
La muchacha, sonrojada, pero con decisión ordenó a sus fornidos escoltas que podían regresar a Saillune.  
  
Todos (excepto, claro está, el demonio) se abalanzaron sobre ella haciendo preguntas y prácticamente chillándole a Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune.  
  
El resto del día fue parecido. Interrogándose entre ellos descubrieron que Reena y Gaudy habían estado viajando para encontrar una espada mágica para él. Pero al fin habían encontrado una de lo más normalita en un templo sagrado.  
  
Zelgadis había vagado por el mundo exterior intentando recuperar su apariencia humana pero había sido en vano.  
  
Amelia... bueno, ella ahora era la encargada de castigar a los malvados de su reino (haciéndoles repetir durante su condena "La justicia ha de triunfar sobre la tierra", toda una tortura ¿no?).  
  
Y Filia por su parte, había estado cuidando del pequeño Val, (a quien conocieron después de la llegada de la princesa) y vendiendo su apreciada cerámica.  
  
En cuanto a Xellos... era inútil preguntarlo pues a la que lo hacían, éste respondía que era un secreto (aunque en realidad se había pasado gran parte del tiempo haciendo turismo).  
  
El plan inicial de éste último se había esfumado cómo el humo al ver que todos los miembros del grupo se encontraban con Filia. No tenía ni idea de cómo acercarse a ella sin llamar la atención, ya que, en cuanto lo hacía empezaban a discutir.  
  
Además para desgracia del demonio, Reena hizo prometer a Zel y a Amelia que se irían dentro de dos meses, como mínimo (con lo cual a Filia casi le da algo...).  
  
Un día, pero, sucedió algo realmente "curioso". Xellos, bajaba de la buhardilla (que era un dormitorio improvisado con mala intención de Filia) cuando en el salón descubrió a Reena sentada en las rodillas de Gaudy y apoyada en el pecho de éste. -Reena... ¿Me quieres?- preguntó éste. Xellos espiaba parcialmente escondido en la escalera que daba al salón- comedor, dónde, sentados en un sillón se encontraba la pareja. Xellos, abrió sus hermosos ojos y prestó atención.  
  
-Claro que te quiero Gaudy- decía esta -¿Qué pasa?¿No confías en mi?- Un tono de irritación manchó la voz de Reena. Máxima atención de Xellos al escuchar la palabra "confiar", algo se estaba empezando a formar en el interior de su retorcido cerebro. -Sí que confío en ti Reena, es sólo que no lo demuestras nunca. -Ya sabes que no soy de ésas... -Tienes razón... -De pronto, y para sorpresa del espía, los labios de la pareja se juntaron en un prolongado, cálido y emotivo beso. Xellos, ya sabía a qué sabían los besos, y el lenguaje de éstos lo conocía muy bien. Sin embargo algo no le cuadraba. Un detalle se le escapaba a esa situación. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?. Era algo a lo que no alcanzaba su imaginación.  
  
De repente notó que la pareja le miraba atónita. Y de un salto Reena se puso de pié dando tal empujón a Gaudy que lo tiró al suelo (con sofá incluido) mientras reía nerviosamente. -Jajaja... Este... Xellos... ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?- preguntó con nerviosismo -Pues... Mira, acabo de bajar. ¿Es que he interrumpido algo, tal vez?- El sarcasmo de su voz le indicó a Reena que lo había visto todo. -Más rojo que la... - para desgracia del Mazoku, Reena empezó a conjurar su hechizo -Reena recuerda que estamos en casa de Filia, no querrás que se enfade contigo ¿no?  
  
Por suerte para Xellos, Reena paró en seco, pero le lanzó una mirada que quería significar: "Cómo digas algo te mato".  
  
Xellos estaba sorprendido por la escena aún cuando Gaudy se fue. -Reena.- Llamó el Mazoku. -¿Qué quieres ahora? -Es que no entiendo muy bien qué estaba pasando aquí...-Empezó, pero pronto se vio imposibilitado del don de hablar. Más que nada porque el brazo de Reena le rodeaba el cuello y, entre otras cosas no podía respirar. -¡¿ENCIMA DE CHAFARDERO PIDES EXPLICACIONES!? -N-no... es... que... no entiendo... una cosa... Reena por favor.  
  
Cuando por fin Reena le soltó, estaba sin resuello y a duras penas preguntó -Lo que no entiendo es qué quieres decir cuando dices que le quieres. -Resopló. -¿Pero cómo se puede ser tan bobo? -Inquirió Reena. -Entiéndelo, yo no tengo ésa clase de sentimientos...-Reena cambió la expresión de su rostro. Parecía estar pensando en una respuesta convincente y, a la vez clara para que el demonio lo pudiera entender. -Vamos a veeeer... -dijo llevándose un dedo a la frente.-Eso quiere decir que... cuando tú estás enamorado... -el demonio asentía a cada palabra. -¡Bah! Es inútil -No, vamos Reena, explícamelo. -Es cómo... es que... a ver.-La muchacha hacía grandes esfuerzos por expresarse.-Verás Xellos, ¿A que tú harías lo que fuera por ti?¿Para tu beneficio?-El Mazoku asintió.- Pues algo parecido, sólo que en vez de tu propio beneficio lo harías para el beneficio de la otra persona sin esperar ningún beneficio a cambio, excepto amor y lealtad por su parte.- concluyó.  
  
Xellos se quedó pensativo un momento, tratando de asimilar las palabras de Reena. Definitivamente no lo entendía. Hacer lo que sea por una persona sin esperar nada a cambio... Le pareció que los humanos eran más complejos que nunca. No lograba entender tales pensamientos, lo que le provocaba una curiosidad que lo superaba todo. -¿Y que pasa si esa persona no te da amor?-preguntó al fin. Reena le miró con el semblante grabe, como si temiera que, a causa de la respuesta, el mundo se destruyese. -Que te duele.  
  
Xellos no entendió del todo dónde dolía ni el porqué de las consecuencias que ese dolor podía provocar, pero la respuesta le pareció exquisita y su mente empezó a hilar una trampa que sólo podía acabar con desgracia.  
  
Continuará... 


	4. La telaraña 2ª parte

El pequeño Val comía de su plato con una velocidad pasmosa para un niño de tres años (tal vez ayudaba el que éste fuera un dragón antiguo). A su lado, Reena y Gaudy devoraban con igual devoción la cocina de Filia que, aunque no fuera lo más exquisito del mundo, les complacía lo suficiente como para casi acabar con toda la comida de la ciudad.  
  
Amelia y Zel, se pasaban la mayor parte del día conversando o yendo a los diferentes centros lúdicos de la ciudad. Parecía que se avenían mucho (aunque a la princesa de Saillune aún le daban de vez en cuando esos prontos justicieros tan comunes en ella), y, mientras comían, comentaban una obra de teatro que acababan de ver esa misma tarde.  
  
Xellos, por su parte, se mantenía en "estado latente" mientras mostraba su plácida sonrisa. En realidad, estaba empezando a trazar un plan, como las arañas tejen su telaraña, y la mosca que debía caer, era la que, precisamente, regañaba a su hijo adoptivo. -¡¡Val!!-chilló Filia -¡¡No comas de esa manera que te va a sentar mal!! -¿Y ellos que? -replicó el niño -¡¡A ellos no les dices nada!! -Ellos ya son mayores -repuso Filia -Yo también -Tú no, aún eres pequeño -¿Y porqué? Filia se quedó un momento pensativa -¡¡Sore wa himitsu desu!!- Contestó ésta al fin y para gran sorpresa de Xellos. -¡¡Filia!!¡¡Esa frase es mía!! -¿Y qué? -preguntó retóricamente levantándose y dando por terminada la discusión (por parte de ambos lados).  
  
Filia recogió una pila de platos en los cuales habían comido Reena y Gaudy (que por cierto aún no habían acabado), y se dirigió como buenamente pudo a la cocina.  
  
Filia, por su parte, estaba bien harta. Encima de tener que llevar la tienda, tenia que pagar la comida, prepararla, cuidar de Val, limpiar la casa y soportar todo el día las impertinencias de Xellos sin que nadie le echara ni siquiera una manita. Y por si fuera poco, los antiguos súbditos de Val y ahora sus ayudantes, estaban entregando un pedido y no volverían en tres meses. No iba a poder soportarlo.  
  
Para postres, ahora que tenía que fregar los platos, ese "asqueroso Namagomi" la había seguido, seguramente para meterse con ella de nuevo. -¿Qué quieres? -preguntó pesadamente. -No puedes copiar mi frase, eso es plagiar.-dijo el Mazoku con su habitual sonrisa. -¡¡¡ESTOY MUY HARTA DE TI Y DE TUS IMPERTINENCIAS, ASÍ QUE LARGATE NAMAGOMIIIII!!! -Explosión total. Todas las tensiones del día se habían acumulado y habían recaído sobre el demonio... el cual esquivó el mazo de la dragona con gran facilidad.  
  
Lo que aconteció no fue agradable en absoluto. Filia tubo un brutal ataque de ira en el que casi cambió su actual forma humana por la de dragón sin dejar de dar mazazos contra todo lo que encontraba a su paso.  
  
Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que, viendo que ninguno de sus golpes acertaba al objetivo deseado, decidió detenerse.  
  
Asustada, miró un momento al comedor dónde, para su alivio, Val no se había enterado de lo ocurrido, así que no le habría dado ningún mal ejemplo. Y, volviendo a sus pensamientos, se dedicó a empezar a fregar los platos.  
  
Xellos apareció de nuevo. Había borrado esa bobalicona sonrisa que siempre adornaba su cara. Era la hora de poner en práctica su plan.  
  
Había observado mucho y muy bien el comportamiento humano que necesitaba representar para la idea que tenia en mente. Sabía qué significaba lo que iba a hacer. Sabía perfectamente las consecuencias si todo salía bien. Pensó cómo iba a comenzar. No sabía el efecto que iban a tener las palabras que iba a decir, ni sabía lo que podían provocar en un corazón. Pero ese juego (porque así lo veía él) se basaba en esas palabras. -Filia -llamó. -¿Qué quieres?-preguntó ella con claras muestras de impaciencia e irritación en la voz y sin dejar de mirar los platos que estaba fregando. Xellos abrió sus hermosos ojos amatistas. -He de decirte algo, así que ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso un momento? -No. ¿Qué quieres?-la impertinencia y la poca paciencia mancharon la voz de Filia -Sore wa himitsu desu -contestó él en broma. La reacción de Filia fue inmediata, se giró enfadada. -¿Pues si es un secreto para qué me interrumpes? Como sea una de tus impertinencias... -Pues... -empezó el demonio. Era extraño, pero las palabras se le quedaban en la garganta y no podían salir. -Dilo ya, no tengo todo el día. -Te quiero Filia.  
  
Perfecto. Xellos había movido a la reina después de haber invadido el tablero con peones antes de que Filia moviera sus piezas. El efecto de las palabras "te quiero" era vital para que una reacción extraña aconteciera en la otra persona (ya fuera para bien cómo para mal), y así empezar con el entramado de esa telaraña.  
  
Filia estaba perpleja. Xellos había pronunciado unas palabras que no sabía que jamás oiría de la boca del demonio. Lo peor, no era que las dijera, sino que por el simple hecho de que salieran de entre esos labios, Filia había sentido cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco y que luego se aceleraba conforme los ojos del demonio se clavaban expectantes en los suyos. -Me... ¿me quieres para qué?-Filia había bajado la mirada. No podía soportar la presión que esos ojos amatistas ejercían sobre ella.  
  
Xellos parecía sorprendido por la pregunta. Lo cierto es que no se podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. -¡Pues que te quiero!¡Te quiero Filia! No para nada en concreto, es que simplemente...  
  
Paró de hablar. En esas circunstancias, era posible meter la pata sin darse cuenta, así que optó por dejar que Filia reaccionase.  
  
Por su parte, Filia era un cúmulo de sensaciones que jamás había sentido. El corazón le latía con una fuerza impresionante, tanto, que pensaba que le iba a salir por la boca. La respiración se le aceleró también y un intenso calor le subió a la cara. No se atrevió a mirar a los ojos del Mazoku, por miedo a que adivinaran esa mezcla de nerviosismo, extraña alegría y algo más que no podía definir. El pulso se le aceleró un poco más y cerró fuertemente los ojos. -¿Estás bien labi... em... Filia?  
  
Filia deseaba que eso no estuviera sucediendo, sólo quería pensar en algo para salir del paso, la declaración le había pillado por sorpresa y no le dejaba pensar. Pero por otro lado una inexplicable sensación de alegría le llenaba el corazón y le desconcertaba aún más. ¿Es que acaso no odiaba a ese asqueroso Namagomi?¿Es que no había él matado a cientos de los de su raza?¿Qué significaba aquello?. La mente de Filia acertó una idea que su corazón, por inexplicables motivos, se negaba a creer. "¿Y si está mintiendo?" pensó. No. Sí. Una lucha tenía lugar en su interior y de mientras esos ojos tan profundos y bellos, y a la vez tan malignos e inexpugnables, esperaban una respuesta y ejercían una presión que Filia no se creía capaz de soportar. -Deja que me lo piense -respondió al fin, mientras el rubor le daba un aire infantil. Miró a los ojos del demonio como muestra de estarse liberando de un conjuro que la tenía presa.  
  
Xellos miró el rostro de Filia, y simplemente le pareció de una gran belleza, pero en su interior no había más lugar que para la mentira. -Bueno... -Cerró los ojos en un gesto de desolación ampliamente humana. Había que reconocer que habría sido un gran actor. Filia le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y enseguida regresó a la tarea de fregar los platos. Xellos la observó un segundo más para luego salir de la cocina sonriendo malignamente para sus adentros. 


	5. La telaraña 3ª parte

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Xellos le había dicho a Filia lo que, supuestamente, pensaba de ella. Así que éste se había mantenido al margen todo lo que había podido. Aún así, cuando se cruzaba con Filia fingía un comportamiento entre artificial y reservado, siempre con su extraña sonrisa, pero forzándola un poco más para que los demás le vieran un poco decaído.  
  
Lo cierto es que para adoptar esta actitud había tenido que ir preguntando a los grupos de teatro que pasaban por la ciudad y había tenido que ensayar largos periodos de tiempo por las noches delante del espejo.  
  
Por parte de Filia, cada día lo tenía menos claro. En su interior, una lucha entre lo racional y lo pasional le hacía sumirse en unos pensamientos que la distraían y no la dejaban descansar.  
  
Era cierto que Xellos estaba muy raro y que no parecía el mismo, pero eso no cambiaba que él fuera el demonio que casi extermina a su raza, ni que fuera un asqueroso Namagomi que siempre la hacía enfadar. Pero... desde ese día, Filia no dejaba de cuestionarse por qué sentía esas dudas y por qué deseaba que lo que había en ese momento entre Xellos y ella fueran más que simples miradas.  
  
Sí, aunque Filia no quería admitir ese sentimiento, deseaba algo más que palabras. Era algo que sólo deseaba cuando se encontraba con Xellos y éste mostraba esa triste mirada, esa expresión de aislamiento, Filia sintió que no quería compartir eso con nadie más.  
  
Estaba pensando en eso acongojada, mientras limpiaba uno de los jarrones de la tienda. Debían lucir brillantes y hermosos en el escaparate para que llamaran la atención de los posibles clientes de los cuales la tienda no carecía en absoluto.  
  
Zelgadis y Amelia habían ido a visitar unas ruinas que había en las afueras de la ciudad, en cuanto a Reena y Gaudy... habían ido a hacer "turismo" a las ciudades vecinas. "Con tal de comer esos harían lo que fuera" pensó Filia. Había logrado distraerse en algo por un momento.  
  
Val, jugaba con unos muñequitos al lado suyo. Era un niño muy bueno aunque a veces un poco charlatán, pero era el "angelito" de Filia y le quería más que a nada, casi como si ella fuera quien le había traído al mundo.  
  
De repente Filia lanzó un grito ahogado que hizo que Val se sobresaltara un poco. -¿Mamá qué pasa?- decía este. La dragona, recuperando un poco la compostura le respondió que no sucedía nada y el pequeño dragón antiguo siguió jugando cómo si tal cosa.  
  
El motivo del susto era que, dentro del jarrón que había cogido ahora había un pequeño papelito doblado en el cual figuraba la letra X.  
  
Con sumo cuidado y gran nerviosismo abrió lentamente la nota en la cual se encontraban, garabateadas las siguientes palabras: "Vaya, vaya, Filia qué sorpresa ¿verdad?, ¿qué crees que habrá entre el plumón y la madera de Reena?"  
  
Era una frase sin sentido, una adivinanza. ¿Qué pretendía ese Namagomi?¿Burlarse de ella, tal vez?. Se quedó un rato pensativa. Y de repente, salió corriendo de la tienda ante un asombrado Val que, aunque no se lo dijera nadie, cerró la puerta de la tienda en señal de que estaba cerrada.  
  
Filia corrió escaleras arriba, pasando por el salón-comedor en dirección a la habitación que ocupaban Reena y Amelia.  
  
Llegó allí casi sin aliento e, impulsivamente, miró entre el colchón y el somier de la cama de Reena. Para su sorpresa había otra nota: "Ooooh... lo siento, inténtelo en otra parte... ¿qué tal en el acero de Gaudy?  
  
Filia resopló, no le gustaba ese juego. Además no tenía ganas de buscar papelitos para que luego ese Namagomi se burlara de ella. Pero pronto, la curiosidad la venció y no pudo resistirse a ir hacia la habitación de Zelgadis y Gaudy.  
  
Una vez allí, se dio cuenta de que no podía ser que, lo que tenía que encontrar, estuviera en la espada de Gaudy, pues éste era espadachín y no se separaba nunca de su, ahora, nueva espada.  
  
Observó la habitación buscando un nuevo indicio. ¿El acero de Gaudy? ¡¡Pero si su espada no estaba!!. Miró debajo de la cama, entre el somier y el colchón, en el armario, en la cómoda... incluso en lugares en los que nunca pensaría que iba a mirar. Por fin, se sentó encima de la cama, cansada y decepcionada.  
  
Entonces notó algo duro debajo de sus nalgas. Entendió de repente que se trataba de la susodicha espada. Filia deshizo la cama ansiosa. Ni siquiera sabía porqué tenía ahora tanto desespero por encontrar la dichosa nota.  
  
Allí, debajo de las sábanas, se encontraba la espada. Con torpeza, Filia la sacó de la funda y pudo comprobar que estaba mellada e inutilizable. Ahora comprendía por qué tanto Gaudy cómo Reena se habían levantado tan pronto esa mañana y por qué se habían ido a pasar la mañana fuera. Iban a buscar una nueva espada que estuviera a la medida del guerrero.  
  
Filia dio la vuelta a la funda y observó cómo un pequeño papel doblado, caía al suelo con ligereza. En éste los garabatos decían: "Estás cerca, Filia, pero aún te falta mucho por aprender pequeña saltamontes... ¿Crees que una dragona tan osada cómo tú tendrá valor para curiosear en el escote de una princesa?" -¡¡Será...!! -Filia se sonrojó ¿qué trastada querría ahora que hiciera?. No podía ir mirando el escote de Amelia, entre otras cosas por que vete tú a saber qué pensaría la pobre chica que no se encontraba en ese momento en la casa.  
  
Al fin, Filia se dio por vencida. No sabía dónde buscar y ya le empezaba a aburrir esa situación. Salió de la habitación asignada por ella misma a los dos espadachines y cuando iba a bajar por las escaleras se detuvo.  
  
Un rato más tarde, una nota fue encontrada por Filia. Estaba enganchada en el escote de uno de los vestidos que Amelia utilizaba. Filia, por su parte estaba harta. Leyó: Vaya, vaya, realmente eres una dragoncita fuerte. Pero ¿porqué no miras en una de las patas de madera del chico de piedra?.  
  
Esto era el colmo. La cabeza le empezaba a doler intensamente. Estaba comenzando a pensar que Xellos había maquinado todo eso para reírse de ella. Claro está, Zel no tenía ninguna pata de madera. -Maldito Namagomi... -Susurró.  
  
Pasaron dos horas. Filia había vuelto a abrir la tienda, ya casi ni se acordaba de las notas extrañas, y pasó una mañana muy agradable al lado de su hijo adoptivo Val.  
  
Así, a la hora de comer, cerró la tienda y se dispuso a hacer la comida. Val jugaba con sus muñequitos al lado de la mesa cuando de repente, pasó algo extraño. -Mamá, ¿qué pone aquí? -Val era muy pequeño pero ya leía algunas cosas. -Ahora no, Val que mamá está cocinando -dijo tiernamente la dragona. -Es que aquí dice cosas muy raras... "Me. has. sor... pren... di... do. Fi... lia.-De pronto Filia comprendió, le arrebató el papel al niño el cual se asustó al ver la brusquedad con la que su madre lo trataba. -¿De dónde has sacado esto?- Chilló. -Estaba debajo de la silla del tito Zel -dijo el niño medio llorando.  
  
Filia estuvo un rato consolando al pequeño dragón y después, cuando éste ya se fue a seguir jugando leyó la nota: "Me has sorprendido, Filia. Nunca creí que llegaras hasta aquí. Ahora queda lo más importante, llegar a la meta. ¿No te has preguntado qué encontrarás allí? Tanto si te lo has preguntado cómo si no la respuesta es sore wa himitsu desu, lo tendrás que descubrir tu misma. Mira debajo del cojín de tu lugar favorito, y allí hallarás el fin".  
  
Filia miró la nota un rato más. Hasta que escuchó voces en el comedor. Era Xellos. Oyó horrorizada cómo el demonio le decía a su pequeño que ella le había dicho que fuera a su habitación a recoger los juguetes que había dejado desordenados y que no bajara hasta que ésta no le llamara.  
  
Puede que Filia se estuviera debatiendo entre si le amaba o no, pero no era tonta. Salió lo más rápido que pudo de la cocina, pero Val ya había subido las escaleras como una exhalación. Miró furiosa al demonio. -¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES ASQUEROSO NAMAGOMI?- Y así continuó durante un buen rato mientras el Mazoku hacía intentos vanos para que la dragón dorado se calmara hasta que al fin pudo hablar. -Filia, ¿has mirado ya en el sitio dónde pone la nota? -¡¡ESTOY HARTA DE TUS NOTAS!! -Filia por favor...  
  
Filia le lanzó una mitrada asesina y, acto seguido, se dirigió a su sillón favorito. Alzó el cojín del que estaba provisto dicho sillón y un papel dorado y doblado apareció.  
  
Filia leyó lo que ponía en la tapa: "Enhorabuena, has llegado a la meta Filia, ahora descubrirás el secreto...". Abrió la tapa, y entonces sintió cómo el mundo se derretía y cómo una mezcla de sensaciones le llenaron el corazón: "... el secreto es que te amo."  
  
Filia se quedó un buen rato sumida en un terrible sopor del que no quería despertar. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa soñadora sin que se diera cuenta. El corazón le latía fuertemente y le faltaba un poco el aire, así que tubo que suspirar.  
  
Xellos supo que era el momento. Ahora debía matarla. Estaban solos, ella estaba de espaldas. Era el momento idóneo, pocas oportunidades así se presentaban en la vida. Se acercó a Filia sigilosamente, y cuando estuvo justo detrás suyo, tan cerca que notaba su respiración, tan cerca que, incluso notaba el aroma de sus cabellos, ella se giró y le abrazó tan apasionadamente que Xellos pronto tubo que dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Filia.  
  
Sintió que el calor del cuerpo de ésta se metía en el interior del suyo y se fundía con su propio calor. Era una sensación desconocida para el demonio pero totalmente agradable por lo que cometió el terrible error de dejarse llevar por esa pasión.  
  
No sólo esa extraña sensación que no le dejaba apartarse de Filia sentía el Mazoku, sino que se mezclaba con un pensamiento lascivo. Una lujuria que le excitaba de sobremanera, pero que se veía refrenada notablemente por el extraño deseo de estar unido a Filia en ese abrazo.  
  
Esa lujuria, era lo que diferenciaba el amor puro e inocente de la dragona con el del Mazoku. A pesar de sentir lo mismo, era diferente. El sentimiento de ella no necesitaba con tanta necesidad el contacto físico. Pero el que había llenado el alma de él necesitaba esa picardía. Y, aunque ilógico, esa combinación encajaba perfectamente, como las piezas de un rompecabezas. -Yo también te amo -Filia había contestado a la falsa declaración de Xellos, lo que le hizo a éste más mal que bien.  
  
Mientras había amparado a Filia en sus brazos, no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba cumpliendo su misión. Pero ya no tenia valor cómo para matarla. Una ternura, que le sorprendió al encontrarla en su interior, le obligaba a hacer desaparecer esa idea, pero eran ordenes de su ama, debía acabar con la dragón dorado.  
  
Eso le hizo reflexionar sobre lo que pasaría si daban a conocer esa relación. Posiblemente, los matarían a los dos pues, ni a los dragones dorados ni a los demonios les convenía una unión con sus peores enemigos. Ese funesto pensamiento le daba cierto morbo, pero era más fuerte lo que sentía hacia Filia y la abrazó aún con más fuerza en un gesto terriblemente protector.  
  
Los días habían pasado y, poco a poco los otros se fueron dando cuenta de la peculiar relación entre demonio y dragona.  
  
Las opiniones eran variadas: Gaudy no se enteraba de nada. Es mas, ni siquiera le importaban los asuntos de los demás (a no ser que estuviera relacionado con Reena), así que no le dio importancia la hecho.  
  
Después estaba Amelia. Durante esas dos semanas parecía que había cambiado su comportamiento claramente infantil. Pero parecía que lo había estado fingiendo porque, en cuanto supo lo que acontecía, no dejaba de mirar a la pareja ni dejó de dar estúpidos consejitos.  
  
Los que menos aceptaban la unión eran Reena y Zelgadis. Éste último los observaba con desaprobación (sobre todo al Mazoku).  
  
Reena, por su parte, también sentía que había gato encerrado, pero la sinceridad de Xellos la hacía dudar. Aunque sabía que tramaba algo, podía percibir que parte de lo que sentía Xellos, era sincero.  
  
Por otro lado estaba Val, pero el niño parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía.  
  
Así, se habían citado esa noche en el salón. Había sido idea de Filia, además. Xellos había estado apunto de no acudir, pero el respeto y, a la vez, cierto miedo que le tenía a su ama Zelas le hizo dudar de nuevo, y al final, la sed de sangre a la cual cualquier Mazoku esta unido había ganado la batalla.  
  
Todo esto pasó por la mente del demonio en una fracción de segundo. Detrás suyo yacía inerte el cuerpo de Filia rodeado de un gran charco de sangre.  
  
Unas silenciosas lágrimas surcaron las mejillas de Xellos. Las lágrimas eran una mínima expresión del dolor que escapaba al control del demonio. Sentía que había fallado a lo único que le importaba y que ahora, ya nunca podría sentir el calor de ella en él mismo, ya nunca la podría ver reír o enfadarse de esa manera tan caprichosa y que le gustaba tanto, y, además, ya nunca... nunca jamás, la volvería a ver, ni siquiera en su imaginación, dónde sólo se podría reflejar el rostro frustrado y traicionado de Filia justo antes de morir, pues él había sido su cruel asesino.  
  
El plan consistía en quedarse en la habitación asignada y esperar a la mañana para hacer la pantomima y parecer inocente. Pero no se sentía con ánimos. Sabía que algo en su interior se había roto con la muerte de Filia, algo que le dolía más que cualquier herida que jamás le hubieran hecho, y deseaba pensar lejos de allí para saber de qué era.  
  
Así que, aún con lágrimas en los, ahora luminosos, ojos amatistas, desapareció de la sala que ahora encerraba el dolor y la traición de dos almas claramente enamoradas.  
  
Aunque no lo parezca, continuará. 


	6. El despertar

Reena se despertó bruscamente. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible. Se sentó en la cama sudando y temblando ligeramente de pies a cabeza.  
  
Al principio se había encontrado con un gran trozo de muslo de dragón que se había quedado con ganas de probar (cuando aún no conocían a Filia y no habían derrotado a Fibrizzo). Pero en el momento en que lo iba a degustar, una ávidas manos se lo habían quitado y un segundo después había visto a Gaudy corriendo a trabes de un pasillo muy oscuro, y ella le perseguía en su sueño.  
  
Pero cuando conseguía darle alcance (gracias a una bola de fuego, por supuesto), Gaudy era agarrado por unas cuerdas negras y desapareció, cómo aquélla vez cuándo el amo del infierno lo secuestró. Y ella empezaba a correr a lo largo del pasillo y abría las puertas de las cuales estaba provisto. En cada una de las puertas se encontraba a personas que había conocido, cómo por ejemplo Martina, Zangulus, Shilfield, Amelia o Zel (entre otros), y que, le intentaban decir algo pero no podían porque morían asfixiados en sus brazos, pero Reena sabía que era algo relacionado con el regreso de Shabranigudú y Estrella oscura.  
  
En una de las habitaciones estaba Filia. Entonces, cuando Reena se acercó a ella, Filia se convirtió en Fibrizzo. Pero, en vez del amo del infierno, decía que era el ama de las bestias... de repente, Reena se giró y vio cómo algo, que no pudo describir (incluso después de haberse despertado), le atacó, y entonces había abierto los ojos con un sobresalto.  
  
Estaba obsesionada aún después de tres años desde la última "salvación del mundo" que había realizado. No era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de sueños y por eso Gaudy estaba preocupado de que le hubiese causado un "trauma psicológico" (cuándo por fin descubrió lo que era porque al principio, el espadachín, creía que era un plato de espaguetis).  
  
Le sonaron las tripas. Amelia no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que su amiga se había despertado pues dormía plácidamente. A Reena le sonaron otra vez las tripas. La habitación estaba muy oscura, pero unos rayos distantes la iluminaban de vez en cuando haciendo que se viera tétrica. Por tercera vez le sonaron las tripas a Reena tan fuerte que casi despierta a la ocupante de la cama de al lado.  
  
"La llamada de la despensa" gritaba su nombre. Sabía que era de mala educación coger comida de los demás en casa ajena, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias... no creía que nadie le dijera nada.  
  
Así fue que Reena se levantó todo lo silenciosamente que pudo para no interrumpir los plácidos sueños de Amelia y salió de la habitación.  
  
Reena bajaba las escaleras lo más rápidamente que podía en medio de la luz intermitente de los rayos. La despensa estaba en la cocina y para llegar a ella, debía pasar por el salón- comedor (las dos salas se unían mediante un arco).  
  
Reena casi se cayó de culo cuando dio una traspiés a causa de la falta de luz. Así que, un poco molesta, la hechicera creó una bola de luz entre sus manos para poder ver por dónde iba. Ya había llegado a la parte del comedor, cuando notó la presencia de otro ser en el salón.  
  
Curiosa, se acercó. Tal vez era Gaudy que se le había adelantado con la comida. La pequeña luz de se desprendía de su mano no era suficiente cómo para penetrar mucho en esa terrible oscuridad. Reena tubo un mal presentimiento, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando notó que había pisado un líquido tibio. Miró entorno aprovechando la luz de un rayo, y entonces le pareció ver un cuerpo tendido en el suelo.  
  
Reena miró a sus pies alarmada, descubriendo con horror que esa sustancia que había pisado era sangre. Corrió hacia el cuerpo que yacía con los ojos abiertos en el suelo, descubriendo así que éste pertenecía a Filia.  
  
Reena se quedó petrificada. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué hacía Filia allí? y ¿Cómo había llegado la dragona a ese estado?.  
  
Desesperada, la hechicera se acercó a Filia, llamándola por su nombre. Pero parecía que era inútil, parecía que todo estaba perdido, parecía que Filia había... Sacudió su cabeza, negándose a creer lo que, sin duda, pensaba.  
  
Acercó su cara a la de la dragón dorado, sólo entonces lo notó. Una muy leve respiración podía sentir en ese cuerpo. Pero era algo que, en breve terminaría si no le ayudaba enseguida.  
  
Reena corrió desesperada llamando a los demás miembros del grupo a gritos. Amelia se despertó suavemente, pero toda felicidad se desvaneció cuando observó que el pijama de su amiga, que había salido corriendo, estaba manchado de sangre. Y, tanto Gaudy cómo Zel, tubieron la misma impresión que la princesa.  
  
Muy pronto, se encontraron Reena, Zel y Amelia en el salón ejerciendo sus hechizos de curación sobre Filia la vida de la cual, se balanceaba sobre un delgado hilo. Val lloraba con desconsuelo. Reena no había podido evitar despertarlo a él también. -Reena, Xellos no está en su habitación.- Dijo inocentemente el espadachín.  
  
-¿Dónde se habrá metido?. En una situación así, es cuando un hombre ha de estar al lado de una mujer -a Amelia le sobresalía una lagrimita mientras decía esas palabras emocionadamente.  
  
Puede que Amelia y Gaudy lo tomaran cómo simple casualidad, pero al anuncio de Gaudy, Zel y Reena habían intercambiado miradas tensas y a la vez comprensoras de la desaparición del demonio.  
  
Reena había empezado a entender. -Gaudy, por favor ve a llevar a Val a la cama, y no te separes de él para nada ¿de acuerdo? -¿Eh? ¿Pero eso por qué? -Preguntó torpemente el espadachín. -Puede que Xellos quiera matarlo a él también.  
  
Gaudy no discutió más e invitó al niño para acompañarlo a su cama. Amelia, por su parte estaba perpleja. -¿Por qué dices eso, Reena? -¿Acaso no está claro? -replicó la aludida. - Filia no está así por capricho. Alguien le habrá atacado. -Y conociendo a Xellos, podemos estar seguros de que ha sido él -concluyó Zelgadis. -Pero si se les veía muy juntos y parecían muy felices... -dijo la princesa en tono de súplica. -Amelia, es un Mazoku. ¡Ma- zo- ku!. Un ser al que le trae sin cuidado el amor, la justicia y todo eso. Parece mentira que lo hayas olvidado. -refunfuñó Reena. -Tienes razón. -Dijo tristemente la princesa. Amelia parecía más refinada desde que se separaron. Y también parecía que no le gustaba tener que admitir una traición por parte de alguien cercano a ella.  
  
Reena se quedó un buen rato pensativa, mientras trataban de curar la gran herida de Filia (la conversación la habían realizado sin dejar de efectuar sus hechizos de curación).  
  
Era muy extraño que Xellos hubiera desaparecido de repente después de esa intentona de asesinato. Conociendo su peculiar forma de pensar, debería estar ahora lamentándose por la sala y haciendo ver que él no había intervenido para nada. Tenía dos motivos para comportarse así, según Reena.  
  
El primero se centraba en ella misma. Sabía que al Mazoku no le convenía tenerla cómo enemiga, y por eso, si dejaba tan claro que el culpable era él, Reena se pondría en su contra.  
  
El segundo motivo era que, si no había planeado hacerse pasar por inocente, entonces, ¿de qué le había servido hacer creer a Filia que estaba locamente enamorado de ella?. ¿para hacerle daño antes de que muriera? No. Era absurdo. Xellos mismo había dicho en una ocasión que no se hace nada por nada. Tenía que haber un motivo en concreto. Una respuesta al inexplicable porqué de su desaparición. Tal vez...  
  
La voz de Amelia le sacó de sus pensamientos. -¿En qué piensas Reena?  
  
La hechicera explicó lo que estaba pensando hacía un momento y mantuvieron una larga discusión sobre Xellos y sus planes. Dialogaron sobre lo que había pasado y lo que sucedería a partir de ahora, pero no llegaron a ninguna conclusión.  
  
Los primeros rayos del alba no habían asomado cuando decidieron que podían trasladar a Filia a una habitación, pues ya tenía mucho mejor aspecto, pero seguía estando muy débil.  
  
Con gran dificultad a causa del peso de Filia, la llevaron a la habitación más cercana, y después de una acalorada discusión, decidieron que la dejarían en la cama de Reena para seguir con su cura.  
  
Un rato después, al parecer por el alboroto anterior, Filia abrió, no sin esfuerzo, los párpados que cubrían sus ojos. Se sobresaltó al encontrase allí a tres personas que aparentemente la observaban y trató de levantarse a pesar de no encontrar fuerzas para ello. Zel, hizo que se tranquilizara y volviera a dormir, sin encontrar resistencia por parte de la dragona.  
  
Las luces del alba asomaban en el horizonte cuando, rendidos, Zel, Amelia y Reena decidieron ir a descansar. Filia había mejorado considerablemente, aunque aún faltaba mucho para que la herida se cerrara del todo, podía quedarse unas horas en cama, mientras los "médicos" descansaban.  
  
Zel fue a su habitación a dormir, y la princesa, se tubo que conformar con una habitación libre, pues Reena la echó.  
  
Reena estaba tan cansada como sus dos compañeros, pero no se movería de allí hasta escuchar lo que había pasado. -Filia. -llamó en un suave tono de voz, poco usual en la joven.  
  
La aludida abrió lentamente los ojos color zafiro y, cansadamente los posó sobre los rubíes que Reena poseía cómo órganos vitales de la vista. Aún así, la dragón dorado no habló. No tenía fuerzas para ello. Un dolor cubría su corazón y lo hacía todo miserable, pobre. Un dolor que le hacía pensar que nada era digno del don de la vida, que hacía que los colores le cegaran los ojos un momento para transformarlos en una nítida oscuridad. Un dolor que le hacía recordar el momento más horrible de su vida.  
  
Una lágrima se desprendió de uno de sus ojos y llegó hasta su oreja por el hecho de estar tumbada. -¿Por... por qué lo habéis hecho? -Susurró -¿Está claro no? ¡Somos tus amigos Filia! -respondió en tono amigable la hechicera, eliminándolo inmediatamente al ver la expresión de tristeza que Filia poseía en su semblante,. -No teníais que haberlo hecho... yo... no quería abrir los ojos... nunca más.  
  
Reena se sorprendió ante tal argumento. Esa mujer ahora tumbada en la cama, no parecía la misma que había conocido tiempo atrás. Antes era insegura y un poco cursi, tal vez, pero era un ser que le daba la cara a la vida y no se rendía. El ser que ahora veía, estaba atormentado y exhausto, cansado de arrastrar con su vida y sin ánimos para ver la luz.  
  
Reena no se andó más con rodeos. - Filia, puede que te sea duro explicarlo pero necesito saber qué ha pasado. Así podremos castigar cómo merece al culpable.  
  
Filia abrió los ojos con desmesura un momento, pero pronto el dolor que había en sus ojos se fue mezclando con un odio del que jamás se hubiera encontrado en ningún dragón dorado. Un odio desafiante y que inundaba la mayor parte de su alma, un sentimiento parecido a lo que sentían los Mazoku.  
  
Filia empezó a relatarle a Reena todo lo ocurrido. Desde la falsa declaración de Xellos, hasta su encuentro esa noche, pasando también, por el estúpido juego de las notitas. Aún así, el odio de Filia no podía reprimir las lágrimas que, convirtiéndose en sollozos al recordar las terribles palabras de Xellos al recoger su bastón, mojaban la mullida almohada.  
  
Reena escuchaba sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Había acertado en la idea de que Xellos quería matar a Filia sin que nadie se diera cuenta (o al menos así lo indicaban los hechos). Por tanto, seguía sin comprender la desaparición del demonio, pues eso indicaba que había sido él el culpable de tal salvajada. Aunque tal vez...  
  
Estaba muy cansada cómo para seguir pensando. Decidió dormir un rato y así se lo hizo saber a Filia. -Reena. -Llamó le dragona. -La tienda... hay que abrirla. -No, hoy te tienes que tomar un descanso. -No es eso Reena, ¡ya que vives aquí desde hace un mes, podrías abrir la tienda hoy!  
  
Reena cayó de culo. -Grrrr... muy bien, dentro de un rato, cuando esté descansada abriré la tienda, no te preocupes -Dijo la hechicera apretando los dientes.  
  
Y así, mientras la joven pelirroja dormía plácidamente en el lecho, habitualmente ocupado por Amelia, Filia observaba la luz del sol inundar la habitación mientras pensaba con odio y dolor en el ser que le había traicionado. 


	7. El recuerdo de un rostro

Al principio, caían unas gruesas y abundantes gotas de lluvia en la noche, así que Xellos se había refugiado debajo del porche de una casa, mientras toda la ciudad aun dormía.  
  
No quiso presentarse ante su ama que, estaría realmente satisfecha con su trabajo, pues necesitaba aclarar sus ideas analizando lo sucedido, necesitaba pensar, dedicar un rato a si mismo examinando el interior de su, ahora malherida, alma.  
  
Sentía que algo se le escapaba de las manos. Un dolor que le invadía todo el cuerpo, una debilidad que le hacía sentir escalofríos y que nunca antes se había encontrado en uno de los de su especie.  
  
Nunca se había sentido tan desprotegido y tan extrañamente dolorido. Deseaba una respuesta a sus nuevas preguntas y reflexiones, ahora quería una explicación a cosas que nunca le habían preocupado, ya que nunca antes había sentido nada tan profundo como en esos momentos.  
  
Se preguntaba si realmente los Mazoku no podían sentir nada más que odio y sentimientos negativos. ¿No sería esa cuestión una leyenda inventada por los trovadores para realzar el poder de las criaturas hijas del caos?. Si realmente no debía sentir algo positivo, debía suponer que las cosas agradables para él (a excepción del caos y la destrucción), cómo por ejemplo los helados de Saillune, no deberían resultarle agradables pues eso sería un sentimiento positivo parecido a la felicidad que, cómo a todos los Mazoku, le hacía sentir nauseas cuando lo notaba en el ambiente y lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
En todo caso, si a él le gustaban cosas inofensivas como unos helados, debía suponer que no era un demonio normal. ¿Realmente era Xellos un ser tan especial?. Pensó en consultar esas cuestiones con su ama en cuanto resolviera el asunto de la dragón dorado.  
  
De repente, la imagen del bello rostro de Filia perdiendo todo rastro de vida, invadió su mente de nuevo intensificando más sus emociones.  
  
Xellos maldijo entre dientes encogiéndose sobre su pecho en el húmedo suelo del porche dónde se había sentado, enlazando con los brazos sus piernas y colocando la barbilla encima de las rodillas.  
  
Algo se removió de nuevo en su interior, haciendo que ese recuerdo reciente saliera de nuevo a flote. Xellos se revolvió de nuevo comprendiendo con sorpresa la causa de su debilidad. ¡¡Era Filia!!. La mente del demonio se quedó en blanco unos segundos para después negarse a creer que esa era la razón de su desamparo.  
  
Era totalmente imposible que la muerte de Filia fuera la causa de su desgracia. Él, que había luchado en la guerra por la resurrección de Shabranigudu. Él, que había exterminado cientos, miles de dragones con sólo mover un dedo. Él, que era temido y respetado por gran parte de los demonios. Se encogía ahora al recordar el rostro sin vida de una dragón dorado.  
  
¡Qué humillación!. Haber sucumbido a la ternura y la dulzura con la que la dragona lo había tratado durante la última semana de las tres que había pasado junto a ella.  
  
Odio y un sentimiento de amor propio se mezclaba con el dolor. Xellos pensaba en esas cosas mientras el rostro se le contraía en una horrible mueca que sería capaz de aterrorizar hasta al más valiente de los guerreros.  
  
Si al menos pudiera anteponer algún recuerdo de Filia anterior a esa noche...  
  
Con gran esfuerzo reprimió la cólera que sentía. Intentó concentrarse para no desencadenar el caos en esa ciudad en la que se encontraba, pues Reena aun se alojaba allí, y se descubrió pensando nuevamente en la dragón dorado. Parecía que Filia se ponía por delante de todo lo demás, aunque el recuerdo no era el que él deseaba tener.  
  
Hacía un buen rato que la tormenta se había desplazado, y el Sol empezaba a asomarse en el horizonte tornando el cielo del color de la roja sangre.  
  
Xellos soltó un gruñido fastidiado y se tele-transportó al tejado de la casa en la misma posición en la que había estado hacía unos segundos en el porche.  
  
La gente de la ciudad pronto despertaría y abriría los comercios. De nuevo regresó Filia a su mente cómo si el peso de una terrible maldición recayera sobre él. La mirada de esos ojos amatistas se perdió en la luz solar, sin sentir, sin escuchar nada que sucediera en el exterior. Aislado en la profunda corriente del tiempo, intentando encontrar una pista, un indicio que explicara su comportamiento.  
  
Su mente se desplazó hacia el fatídico día en que se le había ocurrido el plan de confundir a la dragona a través de un sentimiento que él desconocía totalmente, pero que sabía que causaba dolor.  
  
Los ojos de Xellos se abrieron desmesuradamente regresando otra vez a la realidad. Su espalda se irguió en un gesto de aviso y la respiración se le empezó a entrecortar.  
  
¿Era posible? Al fin y al cabo, no sabía si los Mazoku tenían sentimientos propiamente humanos. Era algo que se había planteado preguntarle a su ama precisamente porque él no conocía la respuesta.  
  
Pero, en todo caso... era absurdo... Era cierto que él había esperado algo no material por parte de Filia (cosa que había recibido), era cierto que en esos momentos estaba confundido y terriblemente dolido consigo mismo y que sólo deseaba que nada hubiera sucedido. Pero al fin y al cabo, no había hecho lo que fuera por Filia, es más la había asesinado. El dolor se extendió rápidamente por su pecho y de nuevo los ojos de amatista se humedecieron al igual que habían hecho a lo largo de esa noche, aun así, apartó todo eso a un lado sintiéndose miserable.  
  
No era cierto. Eso no podía ser el amor. Reena y Gaudy no destilaban esos sentimientos cuando los vio abrazados. Además, no se había imaginado algo así... Él había creído... "¿pero en qué idioteces estoy pensando?".  
  
La misma comodidad y maldad frutos de su naturaleza, que le habían empujado a matar a Filia, respondieron de nuevo.  
  
El Sol estaba alto en el firmamento, y una frenética actividad había crecido en la calle, aun así nadie parecía haberse percatado de que Xellos estaba encima del tejado. El Mazoku decidió que se había hecho tarde, y que seguramente Reena y los otros, ya habrían descubierto el cadáver. Sabía que sospecharían de él, pero no tenían ninguna prueba (o al menos eso era lo que creía).  
  
Se apareció delante de la tienda de cerámicas, y al mismo tiempo, casa de Filia Ul Copt, esperando encontrarla cerrada.  
  
Pero para su sorpresa estaba abierta. No era posible. Un halo de esperanza, y a la vez de temor cruzaron rápidamente su pecho.  
  
Emoción, o tal vez miedo, hicieron que empezara a temblar débilmente en medio de la bulliciosa calle. Lentamente, se acercó a la puerta mientras esbozaba un falsa sonrisa que no había lucido en toda la noche.  
  
Entró en el interior... -¡¡Hola buenos días!! - Reena lucía una radiante sonrisa (tal vez demasiado efusiva para los clientes).  
  
Por el rostro de la hechicera cruzó una sombra al verle, pero en fracciones de segundo le volvió a sonreír, esta vez con menos énfasis. -¡¡¡Hey Xellos!!! ¿Dónde te habías metido? -Sore wa himitsu desu - Xellos no había dado importancia al extraño gesto de la pelirroja , pero sabía que en su sonrisa había gato encerrado. Aunque, de todos modos lo consideró una simple sospecha por parte de la humana.  
  
Reena lo miró maliciosamente al escuchar la típica frase del demonio, pero no le dijo nada hasta que Xellos se quiso adentrar en la casa. -No te intentes escapar, Xellos. -¿Eh? ¿Escaparme de qué? -disimuló. -No te hagas el loco... sé que, quien ha intentado matar a Filia, has sido tú.  
  
Continuará...  
  
******************* Bueno, no puedo más. He de poner algún comentario al final por que si no me muero y además le debo un respeto a Raven 174, que ha sido el único que parece haber leído esto... Bueno, lo cierto es que sí que parece un serial de esos de la radio (sólo que esto es un poco mas denso). La verdad, me duele admitir que estos dos últimos capítulos son muy parados y no ocurre nada, pero sin ellos no podría enlazar la historia (entiéndelo plis).  
  
Otra cuestión es: ¡¡¡No podía dejar que ese palurdo se saliera con la suya!!! (y que conste que Xellos es uno de mis favoritos). En realidad, me dio la inspiración leyendo uno de esos fics en que todo sale bien, pero como a mi no me gustaba esa idea...  
  
Bueno, me extiendo mucho, sé que este capítulo es pasteloso, pero aun así quiero que todo aquella, persona, animal, planta, hongo (en definitiva, cualquier ser vivo) que lo lea me honre con su opinión.  
  
Muchas gracias por leerlo aunque en realidad es un fanfic de prueba (se llama imposible porque no había manera de colgarlo ^ ^ jejeje...). 


	8. Intercambio

Xellos abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Simplemente, no había esperado una reacción tan directa.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se giró a contemplar a la hechicera. Reena tenía entre sus manos una gran bola roja y, de forma amenazante, le indicó con la cabeza que se adentrara en la casa.  
  
No hacía falta ser muy avispado como para darse cuenta de que todo había ido mal. Las palabras de Reena, "Quien ha intentado matar a Filia...", sin duda significaban que Filia seguía con vida. Pero el Mazoku, se negó a creerlo, pensando que, el hecho de que su brillante plan no había funcionado, no era más que el producto de su imaginación.  
  
Pero todo cambió al llegar al comedor, que, tal como observó el demonio, tenía un aspecto deplorable.  
  
El salón seguía lleno de la sangre de la dragón dorado, sólo que estaba seca y unas apresuradas huellas se dibujaban en el suelo. Y allí, el peor de los presentimientos del Mazoku, se hizo realidad.  
  
De pié, al lado de una fatigada Amelia con ojeras que no permitía que la ayudase, una luminosa y delicada figura, vestida con su vestido rosa y deslumbrante capa blanca, discutía despreocupadamente con la princesa de Saillune. Increíblemente, Filia Ul Copt, había vuelto a la vida.  
  
Era lo peor que podía pasar, exceptuando el rebelar los secretos de su ama.  
  
Xellos había fracasado. El disimulo inicial con el que tanto había contado no le serbia para nada, y, por si fuera poco, su vida corría ahora peligro, ya que podía sentir que la ira de Reena iba en aumento detrás de él.  
  
Las dos mujeres que, hacía un segundo, habían estado discutiendo por la limpieza estaban ahora mudas del asombro, observando al recién llegado. Éste, saboreó con sumo placer el odio que destilaban los llorosos ojos de Filia, pero jamás, ese fuerte sabor le dejó antes una sensación tan amarga.  
  
Desafiante, con la cabeza alzada en señal de superioridad, pero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de desconsuelo y el corazón lleno de un odio y un dolor insoportables, Filia observó la oscura figura que se encontraba apenas a tres metros de ella. La que le había traicionado llevándola por el camino de la muerte en vez de por el de la pasión. La misma que antes había odiado por asesinar a los de su raza. Esa figura asquerosa y traidora, mentirosa y arrogante, tenía el descarado valor de mirarla a la cara sin inmutarse en absoluto.  
  
No hacían falta palabras para que Xellos pudiera entender que el odio de Filia se había vuelto más fuerte y denso, y que, esta vez, le hirió más gravemente de lo que hubiera deseado. Pero Xellos no se movió, su expresión no varió. Sus ojos y boca siguieron abiertos en forma de sorpresa mientras los ojos de Filia le seguían lanzando miradas que se le clavaban como puñales y le cortaban la respiración. -Ni se te ocurra tele-transportarte o te mataré, aunque sea lo último que haga.  
  
Reena había hablado detrás de él. Una furia incontrolable se adueñaba del cuerpo de la hechicera y Xellos bebió de esa ira con desahogo.  
  
No importaba que se tele-transportara, todo había salido mal y no sabía a dónde ir para buscar un poco de amparo. No podía regresar así a la guarida del ama de las bestias, pues era seguro que Zelas le castigaría severamente, y seguro que con la muerte.  
  
Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y sonreír como hacía de costumbre, pero desvió la vista a la barbilla de Filia para no encontrarse con la estupefacta mirada de la dragona.  
  
Zelgadis y Gaudy habían aparecido en la escalera y miraban asombrados. Una tensión se creó en el ambiente, y nadie habló ni se movió. Sólo el rumor intermitente de la bola de fuego que Reena concentraba en sus manos irrumpía en la sala. -Mami, ¡mira lo que he hecho!  
  
Val apareció con una bola de plastilina entre sus manos, sosteniéndola de forma muy parecida a la que Reena sostenía la bola de fuego.  
  
El pequeño se situó en el espacio entre Filia y Xellos, mirando hacia su madre adoptiva. -Así yo también podré acabar con los malos cómo hace Reena.  
  
Y para gran asombro general, el pequeño dragón antiguo se giró y lanzó la bola de dura plastilina contra la cara del demonio que estaba situado detrás suyo, el cual cayó al suelo aparentemente inconsciente.  
  
Un par de horas más tarde del incidente (el cual había roto con la tensión y había creado grandes carcajadas), Reena interrogaba a Xellos acerca del ataque contra Filia, pero, como no escapaba ninguna información de los labios del demonio Reena decidió usar el método de la amenaza... - Más negro que la oscuridad, más rojo que la sangre que fluye, enterrado en las corrientes del tiempo, en vuestro sagrado nombre me... me... ¡¡MEDUSA!!¡¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO O TE VAS A ENTERAR PEDAZO DE IGOAEIHRUILGZ!!  
  
La cabeza de Gaudy había ido a parar justo en el trasero de Reena. El cuerpo del espadachín, había sido impulsado por Filia que, al oír el conjuro, había querido evitar que su casa fuera destruida y había lanzado hacia la hechicera lo primero que tenía a mano... pero como no separara a Reena de Gaudy iban a acabar hundiendo el hogar de Filia igualmente, porque la pelirroja, había agarrado al guerrero por los pies y empezaba a sacudirlo contra todo lo que encontraba a su paso (incluido seres vivos).  
  
El caos del salón-comedor, permitió a Xellos escapar de las garras de Reena. Aunque no había nada que le gustara más que los enojos de la pelirroja, no quería seguir allí más tarde para ser víctima de un Drag Slave.  
  
Estaba resuelto a subir las escaleras, cuando le llamó una voz. La voz más fría que pudo escuchar en toda su existencia. Una voz que nunca creyó que iba a oír de los labios de un dragón dorado, la voz de los cuales, solía ser reconfortante y bella. -¿A dónde crees que vas?- Filia no prestaba atención al alboroto creado por Reena y Gaudy.  
  
Un sentimiento de desconsuelo y un gran dolor se posaron en el pecho del Mazoku, que, contrariando la sensación de angustia, se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Sore wa himitsu desu.- Filia entrecerró los ojos con malicia. ¿Qué pasaba?¿Desde cuando Filia era así? - Eso significa que intentas escaparte del ataque de Reena.- "Muy perspicaz" pensó él ensanchando más su sonrisa. Y en broma, creyendo por un momento que había logrado el perdón de la dragón dorado, dijo: - No querrás que me maten ¿verdad, labios de lagartija?  
  
Filia sonrió, de la misma manera que él cuando hacía algo realmente malvado, con sumo placer en el rostro y reflejando una maldad única en todos los mundos, la maldad que provenía de los Mazoku.  
  
Xellos, que no se esperaba esa reacción, abrió los ojos de amatista con sorpresa. La dragón dorado se acercó a su rostro de manera maligna y sensual, para que los oídos de Xellos pudieran escuchar sus susurros. - Sí, quiero que te maten, que te pudras en el infierno, que tu alma sea condenada en el mar del caos, para que nunca, ¡nunca! pueda salir. - Con esto, Filia se separó del aturdido demonio y, con rapidez, subió las escaleras.  
  
Xellos se quedó completamente helado. Sin ninguna capacidad para pensar, ni moverse, ni ver. Sólo podía oír el eco de la voz de Filia resonando en su cabeza.  
  
Notó un leve movimiento a su alrededor. Filia no se podía quedar sola, pues corría el riesgo de que Xellos la atacara de nuevo, y por eso Reena obligó al tullido guerrero subir las escaleras a todo trapo. Pero de esto el demonio no se enteró. - Bueno Xellos... Vamos a continuar con lo nuestro...  
  
El Mazoku no respondió. - ¡Xellos! ¡EEEEOOOOOH!- La mano de la pelirroja hechicera, pasó por delante de los ojos del demonio.  
  
Xellos volvió en sí. Reena observó cómo los ojos de éste empezaron a brillar con gran intensidad, como nunca ella los había visto.  
  
Entonces, sin saber por qué, el demonio se recostó sobre su cuello y empezó a sollozar, empapando el cuello de la negra capa de la hechicera.  
  
Reena no solía permitir que nadie se tomara esas confianzas (y menos alguien que no fuera Gaudy). Pero el llanto fue tan desesperado, que no se atrevió a decir nada, y pronto sintió una ternura y una piedad que la obligaron a consolar el sufrimiento del Mazoku.  
  
Pasó algo más de una semana. Nada nuevo ocurrió, y la relación entre Xellos y Filia se distanció de sobremanera. Reena no dejó que se quedaran solos ni un momento, y cuando se encontraban, ninguno de los dos se miraba a la cara.  
  
La comida era abundante esa noche. Reena, Gaudy y Val, devoraban con pasión todo lo comestible que se encontrara encima de la mesa.  
  
De repente, algo cambió en el clima, y dos figuras no humanas aparecieron en la sala, causando alerta en todos los comensales. Reena dispuso las manos para formar una bola de fuego. -¡¡Alto!!- Uno de los demonios habló. -Hemos venido de parte del Ama de las bestias.  
  
Xellos, que casi no se había inmutado, abrió los ojos en señal de alerta. - Ha llegado a los oídos del Ama de las bestias, que su general y sacerdote ha sido secuestrado -la cara del Mazoku, adquirió un tono de burla en la última palabra, que hizo que Xellos se sonrojara levemente- nos ha enviado para que le llevemos ante su presencia.  
  
Zel los miró con desprecio. -¿Y por qué no le decís que venga ella? Este es nuestro prisionero- miró a Xellos de reojo con sorna.  
  
Tanto los dos emisarios como Xellos, quedaron infinitamente sorprendidos con la proposición, momento que Reena aprovechó para atacar.  
  
Y con humo saliendo de sus cabezas requemadas se marcharon mientras Zel les gritaba aún con tono de burla hacia Xellos. -¡¡¡Ya lo sabéis!!! ¡¡¡No lo vamos a soltar!!! ¡¡¡Así que si quiere conseguir al rehén, que venga ella misma¡¡¡  
  
************  
  
Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido éste? Quiero opiniones, así que, como han hecho Raven y Fany Metallium, dejadme un review.  
  
Por cierto, muchas gracias a los dos. Por lo menos alguien lee esto... (snif).  
  
Oye Raven, muy buena la columna de el Altar de Zeros. La verdad, ¡!!!!mis súplicas también han sido escuchadas¡¡¡¡¡ !!Alguien también opina como yo¡¡ (snif, que ilu).  
  
Bueno, me centro un poco que si no, no acabo, y es ya muy tarde (mi madre ya está por ahí con el mazo en la mano para que me vaya a dormir). Quiero decir que considero que en éste capítulo todo pasa muy rápido y tal vez algunas cosas no queden muy claras así que id preguntando que dentro de poco llega el fin. Aparte, no sé si Zelas envía mensajeros, pero bueno, es algo esencial.  
  
De todos modos, lo dicho, dejad reviews, que lo considero un premio por escribir. Si a alguien le parece que éste fic es bueno que me lo diga y si no también. (Cómo se nota que tengo sueño, estoy de un pesado con los reviews...).  
  
Sayonara, babies ^ ^, y grácias por leer. 


	9. Yo tampoco te quiero a mi lado

El cielo era oscuro. La noche había llegado al fin después de otra larga semana en la que los acontecimientos fueron escasos. Eso, claro está, sin contar el alboroto que montó Filia al recibir una carta de Giras y compañía de que iban a tardar un tiempo más en regresar a la tienda.  
  
Por otro lado, Reena y Gaudy se veían imposibilitados de sus tareas comunes (en las que iban a hacer turismo y, ya de paso, dejar sin existencias a una ciudad entera), al igual que Zel y Amelia, los cuales ya no podían ir a ningún centro lúdico como el teatro (por ejemplo), y a divertirse. Había sido una semana bastante aburrida.  
  
El problema, radicaba en el hecho de que Reena no quería que, ni Xellos ni Filia se quedaran solos ni un instante, pues la pelirroja entendía la situación mejor que sus otros compañeros.  
  
Gaudy no se enteraba de nada, y se pasaba grandes ratos de la tarde jugando con Val, y a Zel, simplemente, no le interesaban los culebrones.  
  
Amelia, en cambio, era la única con una opinión diferente y, a la vez, emocionada. Aunque ni a Xellos ni a Filia les había dicho nada, en cuanto veía que Reena estaba sola y desprevenida, le avasallaba con preguntas sobre la pareja.  
  
Xellos y Filia seguían sin mirarse a la cara. De todas las cosas que más apenaban a la hechicera, era ver a sus amigos separados, distantes, actuando cómo si el otro fuera un fantasma, un ser etéreo al cual no podían ver.  
  
Pero Reena sabía que sí se podían ver, y que, no sólo la inquietud reinaba en el ambiente cuando los dos estaban en un mismo espacio (Reena no sabía si durante la cena también, pero podía imaginar que sí), sino que además reinaba el dolor.  
  
No había un solo día en que Reena no recordara los sollozos cercanos a su cuello de Xellos. Era la primera vez que le había visto llorar, y le pareció una de las cosas más desoladoras que había visto. No sólo por el hecho de ser la primera vez que veía al demonio en ése estado, sino porque contrastaba con la imagen que tenía de él, y porque no se hacía a la idea de que un Mazoku pudiera llegar a sentir algo tan humano.  
  
Filia, por su parte, hacía como que no ocurría nada, estaba con su hijo, llevaba la tienda, y cómo aún no se había recuperado totalmente de la herida que una vez Xellos le hiciera, Amelia y Zelgadis la intentaban ayudar en lo que podían. Aún así, Reena la había oído llorar al pasar por al lado de su cuarto...  
  
Pero en esos momentos, en esa hora en la que estaban reunidos entorno a la mesa del comedor, a Reena sólo le preocupaba que Gaudy le había cogido un muslo de pavo de uno de sus platos y se disponía a comérselo. -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Drag Slave!!!!!!!- El pavo se chamuscó. -¡¡¡¡¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO CEREBRO DE MEDUSAAAAAA!!!!!- lo culpó la hechicera.  
  
Mientras los dos discutían con la boca llena, se oyó el golpe constante del picaporte de la puerta, hecho que detuvo la discusión.  
  
Todos se miraron extrañados, y de repente Filia se alzó y, a gran velocidad, se deshizo de los platos, aún llenos, ante las protestas de tres comensales (Reena, Gaudy y Val).  
  
Los toques a la puerta se hicieron más fuertes, y sonaban claros en la noche. Se miraron mutuamente, extrañados, ¿quién podría ser a esas horas?.  
  
Llamaron a la puerta con más insistencia aún. - Voy a abrir- dijo por fin Filia. - ¡¡¡No, ya abro yo!!!- y sin esperar a que alguien objetara algo en contra, Amelia salió al pasillo corriendo, para abrir la puerta.  
  
Hubo una tensa espera. Unas lejanas voces provinentes de la entrada hicieron eco en el corredor. - Hola. ¿qué desea?- Amelia ya había abierto la puerta.  
  
Una voz de mujer, fina, sedosa, pero con un vestigio de dureza, contestó tranquilamente a la pregunta de la princesa de Saillune. - Soy una trovadoresa que va por el mundo cantando canciones de lo que veo, pero hoy no he encontrado refugio y al ver esta casa me he preguntado si podría entrar a pasar la noche.  
  
Xellos se enderezó en la silla, tenso, con los ojos abiertos al escuchar la voz. Pero nadie se percató de ello. - Claro, -continuó Amelia. - Puede pasar la noche aquí, no creo que la dueña tenga inconveniente en que duerma alguien más en su casa (Filia puso los ojos en blanco y casi se desmaya).  
  
Se oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, y, seguidamente entraron Amelia y la trovadoresa.  
  
Era algo más alta que Reena, tal vez, y bastante joven, de unos veintitantos años. Llevaba un larga capa beige que le caía desde los hombros y que iba rozando el suelo además de evitar que se viera el resto de la ropa que llevaba debajo. Una capucha tapaba sus ojos, pero su tez era morena y lucía una confiada sonrisa. De la capucha, sobresalían unos mechones de un pelo rubio platino que, al contraste con la luz, creaban destellos dorados.  
  
Reena tubo un mal presentimiento, algo en esa mujer hizo que se sintiera incómoda, una sensación conocida, pero que hacía más de cuatro años que no experimentaba.  
  
De repente, Xellos se tiró de su silla cayendo al suelo y quedando arrodillado ante la figura de la trovadoresa, que hizo su sonrisa más ancha y, entonces, bajo la capucha, unos malignos ojos dorados, con las pupilas tan rasgadas como las de Xellos, aparecieron mirando a su súbdito con solemnidad y orgullo.  
  
Los rasgos de el ama de las bestias, aunque realmente no fueran bellos, eran exóticos y atractivos. Su cara, ahora iluminada por la luz de la lámpara del comedor, se veía alargada y morena, y sus finos labios esbozaban una maligna sonrisa dirigida hacia su aterrado general y sacerdote.  
  
Entonces Reena comprendió, que Zelas Metallium, había accedido a la petición de Zelgadis de ir a buscar ella misma a Xellos, aún cuando creyeron que no le haría caso siendo una de los, ahora tres, Altos Mazokus.  
  
El odio de Reena se propagó rápidamente por su cuerpo. La bestia gigante, nunca había dañado a ninguno de ellos, pero la hechicera no soportaba ver a los Mazoku de tal condición, pues sabía, a través de Gaarv y Fibrizo, que los planes de éstos siempre culminaban con la destrucción del mundo.  
  
Cómo si leyera sus pensamientos, Zelas la miró sin modificar la expresión de su cara y seguidamente miró a Filia, que le estaba diciendo a Val que subiera a su habitación a dormir. - ¿A qué has venido?- espetó Reena. Zelas la miró levantando una ceja. - ¿Acaso no es obvio, Reena Inverse? He venido a recoger a mi súbdito. -Xellos se estremeció. -Creí que eso era lo que querías.  
  
Reena pensó con gran rapidez, no quería que Xellos se fuera, no aún. Tenían que solucionar... tenían que hablar... tenian que reconciliar a Xellos y Filia, aunque todo terminara como en el principio, aunque se siguieran insultando de porvida.  
  
- Fuiste tú quién le dijo que me matara ¿verdad? Tú tienes la culpa de todo.- Filia se había levantado de su silla, y miraba colérica a la bestia gigante. Xellos había levantado la vista sorprendido y, a la vez aterrorizado por las posibles consecuencias del atrevimiento de Filia.  
  
Para sorpresa de todos, una estridente carcajada perforó el silencio de la fría noche. - ¡Qué fácil es culpar al menos culpable! -rió Zelas. - ¡Pero es cierto!¡¡Me pediste que matara a Filia, que era un plan muy importante para destruir el mundo, que debía matarla aunque Reena Inverse estuviera viva aún!!- Xellos gritaba con odio, pero conservando una parte del cual por miedo a la autoridad de su Ama. - ¡¡Necio!! ¡¡¡Yo jamás pido cosas sin orden ni concierto como la que acabas de decir tú!!!- la apacible sonrisa de Zelas se había borrado de su rostro y hablaba con una furia que lo superaba todo. -¿¡Ves cómo no escuchas cuando te hablo?! ¿¡Ves cómo no entendiste ni una sola parte del plan?! ¿¡Ves lo que está significando este error?!  
  
Pareció como si un terremoto azotara la tierra mientras Zelas gritaba y que se paraba cuando ella acabó.  
  
Una expresión de incomprensión se había dibujado en la cara de todos los presentes. ¿Eso significaba que Xellos había intentado asesinar a Filia por error? ¿Que el verdadero propósito del plan no era atacarle?.  
  
Filia miraba alternativamente a Xellos y a su Ama con expresión de incredulidad, cómo si esperara que de repente alguien gritara "¡SORPRESA!" y todo quedara en un susto. Pero eso no ocurrió.  
  
Zelas suspiró. - Cariño, te pedí que la vigilaras muy de cerca, porque es una de los dragones dorados más jóvenes que hay, y sería un problema para nosotros que intentara salvar el mundo, sin embargo, si descubría el plan por algún motivo, debías matarla. Pero sólo si descubría el plan, cariño.- Zelas habló seriamente, pero con un deje casi imperceptible de tristeza en la voz.  
  
Ahora, el que tenía la expresión de querer que alguien gritara que todo eso era una pesada broma, era Xellos.  
  
Seguía de rodillas, con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando asimilar lo que había dicho su ama. Filia lo miraba con expresión dura y completo odio, eso quería decir, que le había intentado matar, simplemente por el capricho de hacerlo.  
  
Al poco, Reena y los demás se empezaron a mirar en silencio, hablando con la mirada mientras respiraban el pesado aire.  
  
Xellos parecía, aún ausente, y Zelas lo miraba con gravedad, cómo si tuviera que tomar una decisión muy importante que significara la vida del demonio.  
  
Finalmente, unos ojos húmedos se encontraron con los de el ama de las bestias, en una expresión de miedo y dolor. -Ven aquí.- Ordenó Zelas. Y ella se dirigió al salón mientras los otros la miraban, comprendiendo que sobraban.  
  
Xellos se levantó despacio, bastón en mano, y desapareció por el arco que unía el salón y el comedor.  
  
Quedaron frente a frente. - He de castigarte. - Me matarás por que amo ¿verdad? Por que los Mazoku no debemos amar, por que soy débil y ya no te sirvo.- dijo desafiante el demonio.  
  
Zelas levantó una ceja. -Escucha, cariño, no sé de dónde has sacado todo eso, pero no te voy a castigar por esa razón. -Se detuvo un momento para mirar mejor a su general y sacerdote.- Cariño, no cumpliste mis órdenes, y arruinaste mi plan. Simplemente, me fallaste. ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que he estado invirtiendo en vano por tu culpa, cariño?.  
  
Xellos la miró un poco desconcertado. Sin saber qué decir o hacer. Hubo unos breves momentos de silencio. En el comedor, seguro que estaban escuchando todo lo que se estaba diciendo. - Si mi castigo es morir, lo acept... -no pudo terminar. Zelas hacía chasquidos con la lengua en señal de negación. - Yo, cariño, no he hablado nunca de matarte. He pensado, Xellos, que hay otra manera.  
  
El demonio palideció. Sabía cual era la otra manera. - Rompiendo los lazos de Ama y sirviente, cariño.- concluyó Zelas con una sonrisa inescrutable.  
  
El horror se reflejó en el rostro de Xellos. Romper los lazos de Amo y sirviente, era el peor castigo para un general o un sacerdote de alguno de los Altos Mazoku, aunque nunca antes se había llevado a la práctica.  
  
El romper los lazos significaba la pérdida de todo poder, pues, al desentenderse de su creador, la mágia regresaba con el amo, dejando que el poder del sirviente no fuera más superior que el de cualquier otro Mazoku de grado inferior, siendo, además indignos y quedándose sin la protección del amo.  
  
Zelas lo miraba, constante y tranquila mientras él pensaba con horror lo que le pasaría a partir de ese momento. Al fin, miró a Zelas. - Antes que liberarme, mátame. No quiero seguir con vida si me liberas. -¿Seguro?- Zelas ensanchó más su diabólica sonrisa. - Yo creo que una amiguita tuya te está esperando en la sala de al lado, cariño. Es rubia, guapa... parece muy acorde contigo ¿no crees?.  
  
El significado real de todas esas ironías, Xellos lo desconocía, pero le miró con claro odio. Se quedaron un rato callados, los ojos fijos en los del otro. - El bastón. -Pidió Zelas con voz dura. Xellos se lo entregó dolorido. El signo que firmaba su relación sería destruido en cuanto Zelas llegara a su guarida, y quedarían desentendidos.  
  
Zelas se dirigía hacia el arco que unía las dos habitaciones, cuando Xellos recordó algo que le había querido preguntar. - Zelas.- Llamó. Ella se giró con curiosidad.- ¿Nosotros...? Quero decir, los Mazoku, ¿podemos sentir cosas positivas sin morir por ello? -¿Cómo por ejemplo, qué?- preguntó Zelas con su habitual gesto de levantar una ceja. -¿Podemos... - titubeó- ...amar?  
  
Zelas no contestó de inmediato. Se quedó mirando al suelo fijamente antes de responder: -Eso, cariño, es un secreto.  
  
Continuará...  
  
***********  
  
Ohayo. ¿Qué os ha parecido éste capítulo?. Antes de nada, quiero dejar constancia, de que no me gusta que en un fic aparezca Zelas Metallium, si no es absolutamente necesario, pero, en éste caso, he hecho una excepción.  
  
Otra casa, no tengo ni idea de cómo es Zelas en realidad, yo me baso en una imagen que tengo por ahí, pero no se si es así verdaderamente. Tampoco sé la verdadera utilidad del bastón de Xellos (yo creo que se trata de un simple báculo con algún poder raro), y lo de los lazos del amo y el sirviente, me lo he inventado (tal vez me baso un poco en los elfos domésticos de Harry Potter).  
  
Raven, que conste que he no hecho aparecer a Zelas diciendo que ella era inocente de pedir barbaridades sólo por que tú lo pusieras en tu último review (no se cómo lo hiciste pero fue como si me hubieses leído la mente), a decir verdad, ya tenía pensado todo lo que sucedería antes de comenzar la historia ;) .  
  
En fin, críticas, elogios, dudas (sobre todo con lo de los lazos esos, que me resulta lo más lioso), todo lo que se os ocurra (aunque sean vuestras vacaciones XD), ponedlo en un review, por favor, que esto está próximo a terminar.  
  
¡¡¡Zai Jian!!!  
Zelas Metallium. 


	10. La luz y la oscuridad

Ohayo¡¡¡ De nuevo otro capitulo de "imposible"¡¡  
  
A propósito, no Raven, no es que odie a Xellos, sino al contrario: es mi favorito después de Martina (si, ya se, tengo un gusto muy excéntrico). El problema, es que me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes que me gustan xD (soy muy, pero que muy mala).  
  
Bueno, me dejo ya de chorradas y volvemos a la historia.  
  
***********  
  
Xellos se hallaba sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana. Se sentía muy débil y notaba que no tenía el mismo poder que antaño. Zelas había cumplido su amenaza y había destruido el objeto del pacto con la horrible consecuencia de que había perdido casi todo su poder.  
  
No sólo ya no era el General y Sacerdote del ama de las bestias, sino que no tenía valor para salir de su escondrijo provisional y mirar a Filia a los ojos.  
  
Aún no podía creer que la misión que le había sido encomendada y que se había tomado en un principio con tanta pasión, no hubiera sido real. Además, no podía recordar cómo había sido tan necio al haber intentado matar a el ser que, muy a su pesar, amaba.  
  
Los rayos del sol se filtraban por el tragaluz, pero la buhardilla que le serbia de dormitorio, estaba tan oscura como la más negra de las noches sin luna.  
  
Sin más, unas lágrimas se vertieron de nuevo, rodando por las mejillas del Mazoku.  
  
Se abrió la puerta, haciendo que se iluminara la habitación, con la brillante y dorada luz del Sol, y esos cálidos rayos, inundaron también la figura solitaria de Xellos.  
  
Una blanca silueta apareció. Bella, como nunca se había visto. Un ser hermoso, hija de la luz y el calor, cuyos dorados cabellos cegaban al demonio, que la observaba con asombro.  
  
Filia se internó en silencio en la oscura habitación creando, con su sedoso pelo que ahora reflejaba la luz que se filtraba, mezclas imposibles de colores con la oscuridad.  
  
Le había costado mucho llegar hasta allí ella sola. Después de la noche anterior, en la que habían escuchado cómo Zelas desterraba a su general y sacerdote, Reena había dejado a Xellos, pues decía que no estaba pasando por su mejor momento.  
  
Pero no había dejado a Filia sola. Gaudy se solía ocupar de ella por la mañana y no le quitaba los ojos de encima.  
  
Esa mañana, en cambio, Zel y Amelia, se la habían tomado libre, mientras Reena ejercía sus dotes de vendedora (hacía tiempo que Filia se había recuperado, pero a Reena le había gustado la idea de vender, y se había apropiado del puesto de su amiga). Y así, Filia, sólo había tenido que preparar algo de comer, para mantener a Val y a Gaudy entretenidos por un tiempo... sólo el tiempo que necesitaba...  
  
Xellos se levantó mirando embelesado a la dragón dorado. Le parecía el ser más hermoso que jamás hubiera pisado el mundo, aún rodeada por ese aura benigna y extraña.  
  
Los luminosos ojos azules de Filia se clavaron en los suyos. Xellos temió por un momento encontrarse con la mirada fría y calculadora de una semana atrás. Pero ahora, Filia lucía una mirada inocente que le hizo recuperar un poco su propia seguridad.  
  
En silencio, se observaron. Los amatistas ojos de Xellos brillaban con una luz especial, entre la duda y la esperanza, mientras que los zafiros de Filia, reservaban inocencia y compasión.  
  
Sin pensar, se abrazaron, contaminándose el uno del otro. Deteniéndose en el sendero del tiempo, sin importar lo que pasara después.  
  
Las lágrimas brotaron otra vez en los ojos del demonio, tal vez por la emoción, tal vez por que al fin comprendía lo que sentía, él no lo sabía, sólo era consciente de que ahora tenia lo que quería, y no lo quería dejar escapar nunca más.  
  
Filia notó la humedad, y supo que era el momento. De la liga que, por lo general sujetaba su mazo, extrajo algo bien distinto. Y temblando, lo alzó. Tenía que hacerlo... sólo ella tendría el valor...  
  
El agudo dolor de una herida atravesó la garganta de Xellos, quién, sorprendido, se deshizo de los brazos de su amada. Filia le había atacado, atravesándole la garganta con una daga.  
  
Cayó al suelo, jamás le habían herido en un punto tan cercano a su cabeza, y eso podría acabar con su vida.  
  
Filia lloraba. Él la miró acusadoramente y a la vez con desconcierto. No podía hablar, apenas podía respirar. Si conseguía llegar al plano astral, tal vez... - Xellos.- Filia estaba acongojada y lloraba. - Lo... lo siento... es la única forma...  
  
El Mazoku la miró enfadado. - Yo... te quiero. Pero no podemos estar juntos... No podemos. Mira lo que te ha pasado e imagina lo que me pasará a mí.  
  
Filia bajó la vista sollozando más fuertemente. - Nunca seríamos felices, lo sé. Antes te odiaba, o quizá no, pero ahora, ya no... ya no puedo estar sin ti. Me obligarían a no estar a tu lado... - ¿Por... eso... manchas... tus- tus manos... de sangre...? - Xellos había podido reunir un hilo de voz, juntando todo el aire que podía. - Sí... ¿no lo entiendes? Yo nunca... nunca hubiese matado a nadie... pero, algo de ti, está ahora en mi... y algo de mi está ahora en ti.  
  
Esto era cierto, Xellos jamás había sentido emociones tan puras, y presumía que Filia, nunca había sentido sensaciones tan oscuras.  
  
El demonio sonrió, y se tumbó en el suelo, esperando a la muerte. - Entiendo... que... quieras... mat... - ¡YO NO QUIERO MATARTE!¡No, si con eso te pierdo para siempre!  
  
Xellos abrió los ojos con desmesura, pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Filia yacía en el suelo junto a él, moribunda, pues se había clavado la daga en su antigua herida.  
  
Xellos y Filia se miraron. En la teoría de Filia había un error, y era que no sabían qué había después de la muerte, pero eso ya no importaba, no si morían juntos, no si compartían el último aliento. Y así, juntos, en un tierno y amargo abrazo, acabó la vida de Xellos Metallium y de Filia Ul Copt.  
  
Un blanco suelo manchado de sangre,  
  
una grieta en la fría roca.  
  
Que dos opuestos no se pueden mezclar,  
  
Como la luz y la oscuridad.  
  
FIN  
  
************  
  
XD Me río nada más de imaginar la cara de cierto lector que se considera el fan numero uno de este fic (en realidad parece ser el único).  
  
Bueno, "esta es la historia, y así se la hemos contado".La verdad, a mi me gusta cómo ha quedado, me ha resultado muy divertido escribirlo y ver cómo ha evolucionado la historia. Me ha parecido de lo más enriquecedor. Aún así escribir historias de amor no me gusta, pues el amor es algo muy ¿relativo? Es algo que cada uno mira a su manera, por eso no me hace mucha gracia.  
  
Por otro lado, cosas que quiero dejar claras, Xellos y Filia, no DEBEN estar juntos. No es algo que diga yo, sino que está demostrado en la serie (aunque a mi me gustaría que nos dieran alguna falsa esperanza a los seguidores) y por eso los he matado (aparte del hecho de que este fic es un drama). También hay algo que lamento, y es que Zel y Amelia no se desarrollan mucho en esta historia, pero es evidente que tienen una pequeña relación ¿no? ^ ^. Además creo que el personaje que mejor me ha quedado, es Val XD.  
  
Bueno. No se si haré mas fics de romance, pero mi desbordante imaginación tiene proyectos ya en mente, y prometo que el próximo será más divertido.  
  
Bueno aquí termino, por favor, dejadme algún review final dando opinión o conclusiones o lo que queráis...y, recuerda Raven yo no odio a Xellos jejeje...  
  
Zai Jian del Ama de las Bestias: Zelas Metallium 


End file.
